Fight for You
by forestvamp231
Summary: Years after Chihiro returned to the human world she is no longer the innocent child she once was. After years of loneliness will fate force them together again? How much are they willing to risk to be together again. I'm awful at summaries, just read ch1
1. Prologue

I decided to dabble in this subject because I LOVE this story! But then again who doesn't? Note that none of these characters belong to me. This is my take on a sort of "sequel" as it were in which Chihiro returns but she is not the helpless child she used to be. It will feature both Haku and Chihiro view points. I hope you enjoy and please, please review! A readers feedback is an authors dream.

Fight for You

Haku:

Haku awoke long before the bathhouse lanterns illuminated the courtyards and gardens. In recent years he had come to enjoy and depend on this silent alone time to think and to remember. Yet everyday, every walk he took across the bridge and through the magnificent gardens the spirits worked so hard to tend, every second was filled with thoughts only of her. This innocent little girl had touched his life when she was a tinny child, if not momentarily, and yet it seemed that was all fate required to take hold of two lives and control their destiny. It must have been fate for what ells could have delivered her to him once more in his very own home years later. She had grown up a bit then. Admittedly, he had been disappointed at first by her character but he saw what was in her heart and after a few short days the beauty that lay within manifested itself throughout her and she had grown into the girl he fell heads over heels in love with. Yes, he loved her, loved her with every fiber of his being and soul. Dragons are incredibly fierce creatures but beyond that they are also fiercely loyal. A dragon will only ever find one life mate and such an event upon itself is rare. Often times, offspring are born through a mutual bond of understanding and need for survival. Yet, this human, this one girl had captured his heart. She had left her mark on him, that was painfully clear for all to see. It was she who had given him his name back. She who had given him the strength to eventually challenge Yubaba shortly after Chihiro crossed over.

Indeed, it hadn't been easy as she was a very powerful witch. But in the spirit world a name has power and in realizing himself Haku had grasped powers he'd never dreamed of and through Yubaba's previous instruction he could then control the new strength. He didn't kill her, although he could have, but thought it better to send her away and leave her instead of causing trouble for himself. Haku now ruled as master of the Bath house but he was not the fierce tyrant that Yubaba had been. No more contracts to steel away your identity. Indeed he had turned the business around and offered good paying jobs to hard working spirits. In recent year the bath house had prospered like never before. It turns out kindness and trust worked much better than fear. Well, sort of.

Everyone now knew of Haku's strength because of his battle with Yubaba and he let the stories spread to work as a subtle influence among the workers. Haku would always be you friend until you stepped out of line. But in the end it was all thanks to that scrawny little human, Chihiro.

Oh how he missed her. _Does she ever think of me after all this time? _He thought. It pained him everyday that he could not return to her, he had promised after all. But he had not expected something when he made that promise, but returning his name Chihiro also give him back his river. When he got his job the connection with his river had been severed by Yubaba through her contract in order to better control him. He had spent a long time building the river back up and healing it. Now he also had the bath house to worry about. _Oh Chihiro, what are you up to now?_

Back in the human world-

Chihiro:

Chihiro leapt over the rooftops of Japan, a silhouette in the silence of midnight. Her heels made no sound against the concrete, nor did her gun halter make a sound, too wrapped tight against her move. He was just up ahead and she was closing in fast. At 17 Chihiro was the only teen on the Japan police force. She had been tracking a dangerous gang leader for weeks and now finally had him in her sights. He had killed in the name of drugs and at that point Chihiro had the authority to kill. She ran of the edge of one more roof, just making it to the other side. _This is close enough_. She though. She stopped, grabbed the gun from her thigh, kneed down on one knee, raised her fire arm, took aim, and pulled the trigger. BANG. It wasn't particularly load but compared to the quite just before it was ear piercing. Up ahead a definite thump could be heard as the man's body fell forward. Chihiro relaxed, and sighed deeply. Then, walking casually forward, she threw the body over the roof. She jumped down after him, down three stories. She gripped the fire escape ladder to slow her down and landed gracefully on the ground. Her job may be grotesque but she didn't have to be. She grabbed the man by his jacket collar and dragged him out of the alley and towards the cruiser that waited on the street. The man was wearing leather, was that supposed to make him seem tough? She pulled out a body bag from the trunk and filled it with the limp form then replaced it back into the truck. Chihiro sighed again as she slid into the front seat.

"You okay?" Her partner said. His name was Mat and he was 23, fresh out of college. He'd taken special courses for the police job and already he was one of the best. It was Mat who had found Chihiro one night those many years ago sneaking into the abandoned theme park, technically trespassing. But instead of getting her in trouble he's let her off with a warning, even though at that time he didn't have much authority anyway. It was him who introduced her to the force and gave her something to focus on in those lonely hours.

"No" she said, "I'm gonna have nightmares for sure". It might look that way but it isn't easy to kill someone.

"We'll see a movie before going home sound good? Finish the paperwork in the morning?" He knew exactly what she need, a distraction.

"That sounds great. Thank you." She smiled at him and he smiled back. It wasn't romantic, god no. However, they were very close. He was very much a big brother and they cared for each other as family but nothing more. Someone ells already had claimed her heart. _Haku._ She Thought. _No stop thinking about him, you're on duty._ She reminded herself, _keep focused_.

Hours later Chihiro stepped through the front door to her family house and took off her shoes. 2 a.m. Thank god it was now officially Saturday. She threw off her black police cargo pants and tight black top. She didn't even put on PJ's but rather slid under the covers in just her boyshorts and bra. _I am so exhausted!_ She thought lazily. As her mind relaxed she didn't think about the man now lying in the morgue or the movie she'd just come from. Instead a silvery-white dragon with an aqua mane danced behind her eye lids. He twisted and turned through the air with such grace and yet utter power. A smile touched her lips as she drifted off to dream about the man she long to be with once more.

*Well? Hated it? Loved it? Not sure I want to continue this, you reviews will influence my ideas so please REVIEW!*


	2. Am I dreaming?

Thanks to the good reviews I've gotten I've decided to continue on with this story but I still need your feedback to make the story better. So step 1-read

Chapter 2- Am I Dreaming?

Haku:

Haku walked into his office and headed to wash up. He was covered in slime and grime. A wealthy stink spirit had graced the bath house with his presence and Haku had to lead the workers into helping. No matter how loyal that stench would have sent the hardest worker running. Now the spirit was clean and happy and Haku was filthy and miserable. He stepped eagerly into the steaming bath and sighed. His skin tingled, the water swirled around him. Haku's inner dragon ravished the feeling while the man enjoyed just getting clean. After all the mud and sludge soaked off Haku stepped out and put on a new robe.

The stink spirit brought back memories of Chihiro and her first dirty customer. Haku hadn't been there but he might as well have been with all the stories he was told. It was truly a historic moment for the bath house.

Leaving his office Haku began to walk through the levels, surveying his company and ensuring all of the guest were happy. He also wanted to make sure the staff was happy. Half way through his inspection Rin came sprinting out of a side always and barreled straight into Haku. If not for his strength they both would have been launched backwards and to the floor.

"Wow Rin. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but Haku you've got to come see what's going on outside! Now!" She grabbed his sleeve and began pulling, ever so pushy.

"Okay, okay Rin. I am coming!" She led him out the front entrance and to the start of the bridge where a crowd was gathering. He could hear commotion ahead and worried some workers had started a fight. But as he approached what he found was no where near what he was expecting. A black leather bound figure leapt to and fro, and weapon held firmly in hear hand as she tracked her moving target as the target attached her.

Chihiro:

Chihiro awoke to the sun shinning through her windows. She'd slept in late after her eventful night but the rays of sun shone straight through the window and into her eyes. She couldn't avoid it any longer. Pulling on jeans and a tee shirt she walked into the kitchen where her parents sat at the table. Her father drank a large mug of coffee to try and wake him up while her mom daintily sipped at her tea. Chihiro grabbed a bowl, the cereal box, and milk.

"Good morning" Both parents muttered at the same time. "Good morning" She replied sleepily. "How was work last night?" He father asked. They knew she worked with the police but they thought she was in the offices, if they knew what she really did they would worry and quite frankly be so mad at her. She be grounded for the rest of her life!

"Fine, boring." Her father smiled at that. Yup, they had no clue. "I have to go back again today. I got tired and didn't finish all of the paper work I had to do." "That's fine" Her mom said.

After breakfast Chihiro went into her room to get ready. She put on some a pair of skinny jeans and a purple shirt sleeve top. She packed a bag of her real work equipment. Walking into the bathroom she looked into the mirror. Yesterdays make up was smeared down her cheeks and her hair stood up in all directions. After 15 minutes her teeth were brushed and she looked presentable.

"Okay, see you guys later." She called back as she raced out through the door. She took two buses to reach the station, after all Mat couldn't give her a ride all the time. Chihiro walked through the stations front doors and straight into the girls room. There, in a stall, she exchanged her everyday clothes for a tight leather outfit that zippered up the front. With gloves and heeled boots she was very well covered. A knife fit into her boot and the gun settled against her thigh in its hold while its twin sat against her waist. She stored her bag in the supply closet.

"Hey Mat" She said as she walked over to his desk to help with the paper work. Hey, she hadn't exactly been lying to her parents earlier.

"Wow, Chihiro, mind looking your age?"

"Oh shut up, blood doesn't show up against black. What ells would you have me wear?"

"A nuns outfit?"

"Oh ya sure, I'll get right on that Mat. So, give me a pile" He handed her a stack of papers and they worked on that for an hour or two.

"Hey you two, there's been another hit concerning that gang you guys are working with." An officer said, walking towards them. He had bags under his eyes and it was obvious to see that he probably hadn't slept since last week.

"Huh? Chihiro here bagged the guy last night, that's what this paper is all about." Mat said.

"Ya I know, but we've recently found out this wasn't a one man group. They were in deep. There's a whole network. But there's one who is basically holding the whole thing together. Without him it crumbles. And we know where he is."

"Looks like we are on" Chihiro said to Mat. The officer gave them the information and they were off. It wasn't dusk yet and that made Chihiro a little uncomfortable. It was easier to work in the dark. But if they waited this guy might disappear. She had his picture and memorized his face on the drive over to where they would start their search.

Chihiro inched along the wall as she snuck around corners and looked through windows. Finally, she found the one she was looking for on the second story of an old apartment building. He stood just inside. A behemoth of a man walked through the door and handed the target a bag of white powder then exited again. Chihiro watched the man sit down on an old couch, empty the power onto a table, and snort the drug. Well, that would either make things a lot easier or a lot worse.

When he was finished she leapt in through the window and, pulling the gun off her waist, aimed the barrel at his head. He saw her and freaked. He grabbed a shotgun she'd never noticed and tried aiming it at her while throwing himself out the window. He hit the ground hard with a thud and a groan. She leapt after him. She once again pulled the gun on him when a sharp pain ripped apart her side. She grabbed the wound with her hand and found it instantly covered with the hot sticky blood. _Damn it. _Four other men walked out of the shadows. How had she not seen them? Too late now. She took out the one close to her left with a first shot. She then cart wield behind her and kick the one who'd shot her in the face. Her heels helped increase the effect and he doubled over. She took the time to fire another round taking out one more goon and injuring the other. The gang man grasped his shot gun and took aim. She run towards him and front flipped over him, almost like a ninja. Straightening behind him she pulled the trigger towards him but he flung up the shot gun and the barrel struck her in the face forcing her to flinch and miss. She heard the bullet from the last man whiz through the air and dropped to the ground to dodge it. Chihiro felt the vibrations pulse above her as it passed by. She reached down to her boot, pulled out the knife, stood, and sent it flying through the air. It lodged itself deep in his chest. With that she spun to find the gang man running at her shooting blindly into the air. Once he was in range she tried to kick him but he dodged and threw a punch at her. She caught the punch in her left hand, stopping it, and threw her own punch with her right. He flew backwards and hit the ground. She stepped over him as he tried to raise himself. She straddled him and stared down at his form. It was pathetic. It was people like him that had influenced her to join the force. Slowly she pulled her last gun from her thigh holster; she'd lost her other one earlier. She pointed it at his head and he whimpered at the sight of it. She didn't smile, she didn't frown, she didn't cry, and she didn't hesitate as she pulled the trigger back and the bullet flew out of the chamber. It hit its marker. Blood splattered Chihiro's face and clothes. It was finished.

Through the action of the fight the wound in her side had been forgotten but now the pain rushed back to her and she gasped as it hit her hard. Mat came running through a nearby alley towards the lot. He'd heard all of the shots. He couldn't help but gasp at the carnage he found there. Chihiro turned to him with tears in her eyes. She looked like a Dalmatian but with red spots that stained her cheeks and chest. Then he noticed the stain growing on her side.

"Oh my god" Mat quickly pulled out his phone and alerted the police to the place and condition of the scene. They'd clean up the mess, he would take Chihiro to the hospital.

"Mat" she squeaked before collapsing.

"Woah woah" He caught her small body in his arms and pulled her to him tight. Yes, they had a brother/sister relationship but was it wrong for him to want more? However, those thoughts could wait, she needed medical attention A.S.A.P.

Haku:

Haku was there to take control of the situation but like everyone ells around him he was frozen in shock. At one point the girl ran towards the line of spirits watching the fight and when they couldn't back up in time instead of running into them she passed through them like she wasn't actually there at all. She was just a picture.

"What mirage is this?" He asked aloud although he did not get an answer as everyone was too transfixed by the brawl. Haku felt a pull toward this strange woman, she seemed so familiar. He was drawn to her, he wanted to leap in front of her and protect her from the men. _Why?_ He asked himself, _Who is she? She almost looks like…_But she couldn't be, it was in fact impossible for this person to be his beloved and even more impossible for even her image to cross the barrier. He watched as they both took blows. At some point four other brutes joined but were quickly eliminated. Finally, she straddled her target as he lay on the ground and stared down at his form. Slowly she pulled her last gun from her thigh halter; she'd lost her other one earlier. She pointed it at his head and he whimpered at the sight of it. She didn't smile, she didn't frown, she didn't cry, and she didn't hesitate as she pulled the trigger back and the bullet flew out of the chamber. It hit its marker. Blood splattered the woman's face and clothes. It was finished.

She'd been injured throughout the fight and now a red substance leaked from her side. Most of the crowd gasped as they noticed. Spirits didn't bleed like humans did and it shocked many of them to see it for the first time. It took a lot to make a spirit bleed like that, Haku knew it, Yubaba had done that to him and it hadn't been easy or simple. Yet, with one bullet this girl could be in serious trouble. Another human male came into the picture. "Oh my god" he said. "Matt" she barely managed to whisper before falling into his open arms.

"Haku" Rin said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Why are you growling?" He was growling? He hadn't even noticed but every muscle in his body had tightened at the contact between the two humans. He didn't like it. Not at all. He couldn't explain these feelings but he could no less control them.

"Sorry Rin. I don't know. Something feels weird about this."

"Ya, I know. Haku, I feel like I know her."

"So do I." Haku looked at her.

"Do you think she could be…?" Hope gleamed within her eyes.

"I highly doubt it Rin, but I wish, I really wish." Her hand which had remained on his shoulder gave a comforting squeeze. "I know." She said. The man picked up the fighter woman bridal stile and began to in the direction away from Haku and Rin. The girls head slumped back and rolled towards the man's, whom Haku suspected was Mat, arm. Her eyes opened ever so slightly then widened suddenly in surprise. "Haku" she whispered. Her voice was so weak, so quite and yet Haku heard it with perfect clarity. _It's her, it is her! _

"Chihiro!" He reached a hand out towards her but Matt walked out of the images limits and both he and Chihiro disappeared. "No!" Haku said forcefully as if it could bring her back. Hand still outstretched he began to walk towards where she'd vanished. Rin moved forwards and grabbed him. "Oh Haku" she said as she turned him around towards the bathhouse. He was too stunned to object. They barely made it to his private quarters before they both fell to the ground and cried for their friend.

Step 2-Pretty please review!


	3. You!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been super busy and finally found the time to type this all up. Thank you all so much for your reviews and comments. Well, enjoy

A/N regular print is text while Italics are the characters thoughts.

Chihiro:

Blinding lights flashed rhythmically against a starch white background. The hospital bed wheels rolled and bounce upon hitting speed bumps in the hallway. Her side throbbed from the pain but it paled in comparison to the pain sharp in her heart. Chihiro could only stare up at the ceiling as doctors rushed to stop the blood and fix her up. She was rushed into an operation room where the bullet still imbedded within her would be removed. An oxygen mask was placed over her mouth and as the sedative gas began to take affect all she saw before the blackness consumed her was Haku's face.

Haku:

Blackness filled the night outside Haku's window. It was her; he had seen her, Chihiro. What had happened? How had it happened? At this point he didn't care. All he could focus on was the memory. She was beautiful, obliviously years older. He had tried to age with her but it was hard to be sure how long it had truly been. The childhood Chihiro had been scared and a bit of a complainer. But this Chihiro was strong, intense, and well deadly. Did he like the change? Ya he did. He could feel that on the inside she was the same Chihiro he had fallen in love with, she had just grown into a woman. Now, this tougher side might actually allow him to open up to her and show her not only Haku the man but Haku the dragon. Okay, at this point that was a bit of a long shot but if anything it made Haku's longing burn brighter. He had waited so long to see her, not exactly what he had intended but his wish had essentially come true. Now he wanted to talk to her, discover who shed become and how her life had been. But above all he wanted to touch her, to kiss her, and caress her.

The last thing he had seen of her was Chihiro being carried away wounded and weak by a stranger. Haku let out a growl at the thought of another man being that close to his Chihiro. _Okay technically not MY Chihiro…yet _he thought.

On top of that she'd been weak when she disappeared from view. Was she okay? Did she need help? Haku was struck with an overwhelming desire to protect her. Haku had missed her over the years but actually seeing her had unlocked a wave of intense emotion Haku had never felt before.

Rin:

Sen! It was Sen! Oh, she didn't work here anymore, she got her name back. Rin needed to practice using her real name. It was Chihiro! Rins best friend was coming back! It wasn't clear how or when but Rin knew Chihiro would return. Then, Haku would be happy again, RIn would be happy again, and the whole bathhouse would be better. Rin sighed, _finally_ she thought. She squealed to herself in private excitement and barely managed not to jump up in down. Couldn't let people see that, it would ruin her hard core reputation.

Chihiro:

Usually when people are knocked unconscious they sees stars and pretty shapes and then wake up, but Chihiro dreamed and everything was painfully detailed. She stood on a grassy river bed twirling in the sunlight that filtered through a nearby tree. The tree branches were in bloom and petals blew off in the wind like a light rain. The river itself wasn't too wide, maybe nine or ten feet across. The water flowed with strength but no rapids were found. It wasn't a perfect baby blue or a dark muddy blue but a tinted aqua, just like Haku's mane. This was it, Haku's river. It had been covered over mostly in the pursuit of modernization but Chihiro had often visited the small trickles that could be found. Those trickles were but a shadow of his former glory. This place was amazing. Chihiro felt so at peace, so at home that she twirled and danced in the petal rain. She collapsed against the trees trunk and closed her eyes. Her hand drifted toward the stream and her fingers flexed in the water. She began to fall asleep when she heard her alarm clock trying to wake her up. "Five more minutes" she moaned. But the ping would not cease.

Eventually her eyelids slid open but instead of the beautiful scenery she lay in a hospital bed under itchy covers with her heart beat ringing from the monitor next to her ear. Chihiro rolled her head to get a better look at her room. Absolutely no decoration. She noticed her mother sitting in the corner however.

"Mom?" She squeaked not having used her voice in a while. Chihiro's mother stirred in her seat and eventually opened her eyes.

"Chihiro!" The relief was plain in her voice. "OH my god, I got the phone call and they said you got hurt and then I freaked out and your father managed to get me here and when we arrived you were in the operating room and then they said you were heavily sedated so you wouldn't be awake for a while. They finally told us that you were going to be okay but I wasn't going to believe anything until you woke up and…" She was babbling badly. She had really been worried.

"Mom, mom I'm still here. I'm okay."

"No, you are not bloody okay! Damn it you were shot! How did it even happen?" Chihiro knew she'd have to come up with a lie to cover up the horrific truth. They couldn't know. It would ruin them with their worry and guilt and who knows what ells. But the drugs still had a hold on her and she couldn't think clearly.

"Can we talk about that part later? I'm still sleepy from the drugs."

"Sure sure" She answered. "How do you feel?"

"Soar, tired, soar. Hahaha" It was only a half hearted joke. Even as she tried to lighten the mood she felt the force of the situation hit her. Suddenly tears gathered in her eyes.

"Oh honey" He mother crooned and leaned forward to hug Chihiro. It was all too much, just too much. The tears spilled over and soon Chihiro was crying. She had trained, she was tough, she was toned but under it all, on the inside, she was still just Chihiro. She hadn't changed that much, only formed an image and duty to help defend herself from the depression of losing the spirit world and having to readjust. She still got scared. She still got lonely. She still had so much to discover. Chihiro was a girl and like most girls she wanted some support. Without Haku there was one other guy she could rely on.

"Where's dad?" She continued.

"In the cafeteria getting something to eat. We are taking shifts. You've been out for eight hours"

"Really? Oh wow. Well when can I go home?" She reached for a tissue from beside the bed and calmed herself down.

"Chihiro" Her mom scolded. "When they say you are well enough alright?"

"Fine." All she wanted to do was go home. Well, that or go back to sleep and dream about Haku again. She didn't want antibiotics she wanted his arms around her. She had seen him! When Mat carried her to safety he had just the strength to curl up towards his body warmth and as she opened her eyes one last time there he was, shocked just as much as she was. Was that a good thing? Had he forgotten about her? Did he care at all? He had promised and it had been years. Seven years in fact. He looked older maybe 20ish himself. His hair was the same almost black coloring with green highlights that shone when the light hit them. It was longer, reaching past his shoulders and half way down his back. Normally that would be just weird to on him Chihiro had to admit it was sexy. His eyes were the same piercing Jade. Chihiro felt the tears returning so she turned her head into the pillow and motioned that she was falling back to sleep so her mom left her alone. _Oh Haku_ she thought and se let her mind take over.

Haku:

Haku couldn't be consumed by the emotional storm raging inside him so he sat down at his desk and attacked the huge pile of papers before him. Many hours into this grueling task Haku felt a presence. His magic alerted him to a change in the electrical field of his office but he couldn't tell anything ells but that. He rose from his seat and moved toward where the energy seemed to be coming from which was very close to a lounge chair against the back wall. Suddenly a cloud seemed to appear over the chair. Within the next minute the cloud shifted and condensed and was finally replaced by a fully formed Chihiro.

"Chihiro" Haku whispered his hand reaching out toward her.

She heard his call and her eyes snapped open."Haku?"

Review! Review! Review! Please! Please! Please!


	4. Need

Okay, here's the next chapter: Hope you guys enjoy

Need

Haku-

"Chi…Chihiro?" Haku couldn't believe his eyes. She couldn't be real. She had to be real. He had to be sure. "Chihiro" He whispered again. His hand wavered as it neared her face but he just had to be sure. She didn't move, simply sat there perched up on one elbow staring at him as he was staring at her, in utter disbelief. His fingers finally pressed against her soft cheek. Haku felt the flesh against his hand, she was real. Haku's eyes widened even more in shock. His mouth hung open in a silent "O".

"Haku?" She whispered. Haku brought his whole hand to cup Chihiro's face. He rubbed his thumb back and forth against her skin. Her voice, it was heavenly. Way better than any of his daydream or imaginings. The voice of an angel. He wanted to hear more.

"My beautiful Chihrio" With that she suddenly found herself again and launched herself into him pulling him into a tight embrace. He caught her flying form and held her tightly in response. How many years had he yearned for this, begged for it in fact. It felt so good to hold her.

"I never thought I'd see you again" She choked. Haku could hear the tears in her voice. "I hoped and prayed but I'd begun to worry. Oh, promise me this isn't another dream!" This made Haku smile slightly.

"Do I frequent your dreams often?" She clung to him tighter.

"More than I'd like to admit." His arms which were already wrapped around her midsection gripped her tightly. "How? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but how am I here?"

"I think I can help with that" A sudden voice came from the previously locked door.

"Zeniba" Haku said.

"Hello there Haku. Been a little while hasn't it? Ah Chihiro dear come here and let me have a look at you." Chihiro released Haku and he very reluctantly let her go over to the kindly witch, although at the moment Haku wasn't happy with her for taking Chihiro away from him. He just got her back and he wanted to hold her forever. He wanted to touch her constantly. The loss of her touch even so soon left him feeling empty and needy.

Chihiro slowly made her way across the room and upon Zenibas instruction twirled in a circle. "My poor child what have you been up to?"

Chihiro chuckled, "Well that's a bit of a long story. But do you know how I am here now?"

"Yes yes, sit down and I will explain." Chihiro scurried over to Haku and sat down on the floor in Haku's lap which he gladly accepted. "Now, because of your previous entrance into the spirit world you are permanently linked to it forever more. Not nearly as strongly as a demon but strong enough that upon your return to the human world you would have most likely felt a pull."

"Yes, yes I did."

"That was the spirit world calling to you. But being you, you had enough will to resist whether the decision be conscious or not. I've been watching you when I could, trying to check up o you when the barrier between our worlds was weakest and so I saw you fight earlier. The wound you received weakened you greatly to the point where you bodies physical hold on your spirit broke. Yes you are here but you are also in the human world. As we speak your body is lying in that hospital be as if you were in a deep sleep. But your spirit is here. This state cannot last forever, body and cannot survive without soul and vice versa but for now you're all ours." She smiled warmly. Taking all this in Chihiro bent her head in thought. Then, she decided it didn't matter how it happened or why, all that mattered was that she was here for however long she had and she was together with Haku. Chihiro lifted her head to look into Haku's eyes as he stared back at her. A smile spread across her face and Haku's heart skipped a beat. No, there was nothing in the universe even half as beautiful.

"Oh Haku I have missed you so much!"

"I have missed you as well, more than you can ever know. I am so happy you're here! Zeniba, would you go find Rin? She will kill us all if she misses Chihiro's visit."

"Of course" The old woman said. She slowly turned and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. _Alone once again_ Haku thought.

The simplicity of the moment was incredible, Haku and Chihiro just staring at each other, taking in every feature. They stared into one another's eyes silently. And yet within those quite moments everything was shared. Haku had missed Chihiro so much. He tried to portray all of his pain, his love, his devotion to her in his gaze. By the gaze he was getting back she understood. As he gazed deep into her eyes he saw what he'd dreamed of, she felt the same. Haku was a mighty dragon and yet it took all his courage to utter the next few words, "Chihiro, I love you"

Chihiro-

He said it. God, he said it! She thought he might have the same feelings but he'd never come out about it. But now he was right in front of her and he said it. She wasn't nervous or even hesitant as she immediately responded "I love you too!" She watched a huge smile spread across his face. His hands came to her and pulled her against him. He bent his head close to hers. Their foreheads touched and as they got close her they began to breathe in unison. Haku couldn't take it anymore, he brought his hand to the back of her neck and lifted her face as he pressed him lips against hers. It began as a gentle touch as he waited for her reaction. She responded. She moved her lips against his and soon they were kissing passionately. Haku, being as strong as he was, easily lifted her onto the lounge chair. Chihiro decided to test his boundaries. She spread her lips and inched her tongue along his lips asking permission to enter. He gladly granted it and opened his mouth. She explored him. She felt his sharp teeth, some even considered fangs. Then he did the same to her and she let him. Then, their tongues were dancing together, twisting and curling. Haku fought for dominance but Chihiro didn't give in easy. She pushed back but not too forcefully, simply for enjoyment. When they both had to breathe they broke apart panting.

"I love you" Haku repeated sending Chihiro's heart soaring. She planted a brief kiss upon his lips again.

A rather loud nock was then heard at the door. Haku moved off of Chihiro to sit beside her. The door flew open and in ran Rin.

"Chihiro!" She shouted.

"Rin!" Chihiro leapt up and ran to her old friend arms spread wide. Unlike Haku Rin hadn't changed a bit. The two embraced tightly.

"Oh Rin How are you? What have you been up to?" Chihiro asked while Rin essentially reiterated the same questions at the same time. Both girls giggled. "You first" Chihiro said.

"Alright well I've been doing pretty much the same thing except I got a slight promotion so I'm more of a supervisor now and with dragon boys running the bath house now things have gotten so much better than when Yubaba was here."

"Rin that's great…wait did you say" She turned to face Haku "You run the bath house now?"

"Um well yes technically."

"hhmmmmfffff technically my ass, after you gave him his name back Haku returned a fucking beast! He kicked Yubaba's ass and sent her flying! Man you should have seen him!" Chihiro looked at Haku like he was some sort of hero.

"Wow" she said. She moved to go to him and to him but she suddenly lost her footing and fell forward. Haku instantly rushed forward to catch her and crouched to the ground holding Chihiro in his lap.

"Chihiro"

"Haku, I don't feel so good."

"Her spirit is being pulled back" said Zeniba sadly from the corner where she'd remained since she brought Rin in.

"No, no , no I won't lose you again! I promise I'm going to get stronger and I will reach you! I promise!"

"Haku, I love you so much" She whispered as her form faltered and vanished.

"NO!" Haku roared with enough force to shake the entire room.

_Back in the human world:_

Chihiro bolted upright with a shock .She breathed in heavily trying to catch her breath. She looked up and found many doctors standing around her.

"You were unresponsive for a minute there, gave us a mighty scare." Said one of the doctors.

"Sorry" she muttered.

"It's alright, we've given you something to help you relax. Just sleep now." As the drugs set in sleep she did and for the next few hours she dreamed peacefully of her reunion with Haku.

Well? Opinions? Review! Review! Review! I'll try to update again soon.


	5. I'm Back

*Here's the next chapter in our story. I want to thank all my readers and especially those who review. You help me plan out what happens next 3*

I'm Back

Rin-

"Well that was quick" Rin said. Haku remained on the ground staring where Chihiro's form used to be as if he could still see her.

"Yes, well who knows what those human doctors are doing to her back in the human world" Zeniba said matter of factly. At this Haku's head snapped up worry plainly in his eyes. "Although I'm sure they doing their utmost best to help her get well and would never hurt her" She quickly stammered. He relaxed again.

"When…when do you think she'll be back?" He asked hesitantly. Zeniba looked down at the love struck dragon and smiled. Yes, leave it to a human to tame the savage beast. She had seen the intensity of the love while Haku held Chihiro. _Oh yes_, she thought, _she's got him wrapped around her finger. _

"I honestly don't know but I can go look" Rin looked at her curiously. "What kind of witch would I be if I couldn't scry across worlds?"

"Please, and tell me what you see." Haku said.

"Yes sir" said Zeniba still smiling as she turned and left the room.

"Well she really has grown hasn't she" said Rin.

"Yes, yes she has." Haku answered obviously deep in thought.

"I can't help but notice that your choice to age is proportional to her own life cycle." At this Haku focused on Rin.

"Well I know that to humans age appearance holds importance. I don't think she would have liked it very much if I appeared to her a child" He answered.

"No, and she probably wouldn't have responded to your reunion so fondly if you had." Rin added with a smirk. Haku had been caught red handed in his little make out session. "Could hear you through the door. Next time get a room that isn't your office." Haku couldn't hide the blush that flushed to his cheeks. "I'll be watching you dragon. I consider Chihiro my family and I won't let her get hurt."

"I would never hurt her!" Haku roared. He was clearly offended at such an accusation. "She will not be harmed, by anyone or anything, I will not allow it!" His fangs were beginning to elongate in his fury at such an idea. Rin, however, wasn't fazed.

"I expect as much" She countered as she took her own leave from the room.

Haku-

_Why that arrogant…_he thought. _How dare she! _Haku was Chihiro's personal protector, self appointed of course, and he took this new job very seriously. Both Rin and Zeniba had left leaving Haku alone in his big empty office. _I want her back already_ Haku thought. After their reunion Haku could hardly return to the mundane runnings of a bath house. Instead he walked out of his office and through the twisted maze of hallways until he reached a spare room rather close to his own bedchambers. He then continued to design a bedroom solely for Chihiro.

Chihiro:

A week later she finally convinced the doctors to let her leave early. She was still soar all over and had bandages everywhere but she could walk and all she really wanted was to go home. Her parents thought it was because she just didn't like hospitals or something and wanted to go home and relax but Chihiro had an idea.

After another day of resting she told her parents that while they went out to get supper she was going to go outside a bit and get some fresh air. They agreed and went on their merry way. As her parents walked out the door Chihiro grabbed a pen and piece of paper and wrote a note to her parents explaining that there was something really important she had to do but she didn't know when she'd get back. She promised them she was safe and would at least talk to them soon and signed the note and left it on the kitchen table in plain sight. Then she made sure she had tight jeans with boot cut bottoms, her black boots, and a violet long sleeve shirt that hugged her curves and had a v-neck neck line. She wanted to look good if she saw Haku again especially considering she had technically been wearing a hospital gown last time she saw him, it had covered her but it wasn't very attractive.

Once the car was out of site Chihiro rushed (as fast as her bruised legs could carry her) out the door and down the hill that was between her house and the road entrance to the theme park. Following the dirt path Chihiro made her way to the entrance and slowed. She stopped and looked at the statue guardian that was stationed there. After her return to the human world Chihiro had frequently come back to the park remembering and trying to find a way back. She'd only found the courage to stay after dark one time and it was then that Mat had found her and taken her away. She'd tried her best to occupy her time with distractions in the recent years since then.

Now she was back. She couldn't just wait for Haku to come find her. Who knew how long that could take? Chihiro was determined to take this matter into her own hands. She'd had a taste of what she wanted and now she wanted more.

She hoped that not a lot of time had passed in there world. She didn't know quite how it worked but Spirit world time was slightly different than human time and it had been a little over a week since there encounter.

Bring her attention back to the blackness that loomed in front of her Chihiro gingerly took one step into the old train station tunnel. Her footsteps echoed off the walls. Finally, she immerged into the wide open field. It was beautiful. The sun was shining through white fluffy clouds that danced slowly in the sky. At the horizon she could see the remnants of a town.

Chihiro trenched up the hill and across the stones slowly as her injuries still pained her. She entered the town and looked into each store wondering which spirit lived there. When she found the restaurant where her parents had been turned into pigs a cold shiver ran down her spine. She had to remind herself that her parents were safe and sound and most importantly human back in their world.

Then, there in front of her was the bridge. The garden entrance stood to left. Chihiro slowly took a step onto the bridge. She was here. She didn't know if she had crossed over but she was here and that at least gave her a small sense of peace. She closed her eyes and smiled and enjoyed the breeze the lifted her hair.

At about the mid section of the bridge she turned and went over to the railing as she had done as a kid and listened for the train. At the moment she didn't hear anything. She remembered the first time she had come.

She'd been amazed at finding the actual train. She would have to tell her parents about it, and this place. As she turned her head to look again at the huge looming bath house she noticed a boy suddenly beside her. There were other people here! But he looked surprised to see her, maybe he was alone. Then, his expression turned angry and he started babbling about how she had to leave and get across a river or something. She'd had no idea that was the start of a great adventure and quite frankly the beginning of her life.

Chihiro's smile widened. No she couldn't of guessed how important that boy would become. How he would change her world. She looked up at the dimming sky. This was crazy and possibly dangerous but it hadn't been bad the first time. Maybe the spirit world would welcome her back body and soul, once she'd eaten something of course.

Haku:

Haku had spent the rest of the night designing Chihiro's room. Now that he was satisfied he noticed the sun had risen. The entire house had most likely finished cleaning up and gone to bed. He took the opportunity to get a few hours of sleep.

When Haku woke up next it was still light outside and still long before the occupants of the bath house would wake up. So he walked outside across the bridge and into the gardens. Haku walked between tight rows of roses, lilies, bleeding hearts, marigolds, and more. Eventually he came to a cliff edge that overlooked the pig pen. That's where Chihiro's parents had been. Thankfully not anymore. Haku had freed everyone turned to animals by Zeniba and now the pig pen was home to only true born pigs.

This was making Haku think of Chihiro and he didn't want to think about her. It made him sad. He wanted to do something about it instead of just sitting there thinking. He turned around and started back for the bath house. He had never heard of a spirit crossing into the human world apart from their element but maybe something in his scrolls had something on it.

Haku opened the wooden gate from the garden and saw a most amazing site. Chihiro. She was there, she was right there at the start of the bridge. "Chihiro" Haku whispered. "Chihiro" he said louder when she didn't react. Still, she didn't turn around or make any distinction that she had heard him. Haku, with his stupidly large smile on his face moved closer to her thinking she just hadn't heard him. He came up right next to her and turned so he stood in front of her. "Chihiro" he said again. She looked right through him. "Chihiro?" She did not answer. Instead she turned her head to the railing and walked right through Haku to go to the bridges edge.

The smile disappeared off Haku's face. He looked up at the sky, it was still light out. _Of course she hasn't crossed over yet. It's still sunny. I have to manage to keep her here until after dark and then she will really be here_ Haku thought. For now Haku took the chance to watch Chihiro. He saw her movements were slow and jerky; she was obviously still in pain.

Chihiro stared out towards the horizon lost in thought. Haku wondered what she was thinking about. Then he noticed she smiled inwardly at herself. Haku looked around him and noticed the lights were turning on.

"You know you should really get out of here if you want to try and make it across the river." He said. He really hoped she wouldn't go. To his surprise, and obviously hers as well based on her expression, she heard him and looked over at him. He smiled widely.

"It worked" she said "You're here!"

"Of course I am" he said still smiling. Chihiro open her arms and slowly stepped forward to embrace him in a tight hug.

"You're hurt my love. Come inside and I'll give you something for your ailments." He said. He was determined to take care of her and make her feel better. Chihiro smiled and Haku could see how happy she truly was. She leaned in a kissed him on the cheek. Haku's heart skipped a beat. He liked it, a lot.

Chihiro pulled back blushing slightly. God, it hadn't been that long but he hadn't realized how much he had missed her. Chihiro turned to start following Haku into the bath house but couldn't hide her slow movements and pain from Haku. He didn't start walking.

She turned around when she was a few feet in front of him. She gave him a curious look. "What?" she asked. Instead of answering her Haku stepped forward and bent down to gently pick her up bridal stile. She stared at him slightly shocked and he had to smile at this.

"It's alright. You don't have to hurt anymore. I've got you." Haku said. The tones I his voice were promising, protective, sincere, and utterly caring. Chihiro looked deep into his eyes, her mouth hanging open in an O. He couldn't know how deeply that hit home and on so many levels. That had so many meanings to her and all of them were so important to her.

"You have no idea how much that means to me" She said her voice tight with emotion. A slight smile touched Haku's lips. He brought her face closer to his and kissed her on the mouth.

When they broke away Chihiro cuddled her head into the nook of his neck and Haku gracefully carried Chihiro up to his chambers like she wasn't heavier than a feather. As Haku walked down the last hall and approached the doors o his office and chambers a small whisper could be heard. "I love you Haku". Haku couldn't help but smile wider and press his head slightly against hers. They then entered his rooms.

*As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you think*


	6. Comfort

**I just want to take moment to thank everyone who had reviewed or added my story to their favorites! It means so much to me! So keep it up lol. Anyway here is the next chapter so, enjoy **

Comfort

Chihiro:

Haku carried Chihiro into his office but he didn't stop to lay her on the lounge chair. Instead he took a left and out of the office into a hallway, the same winding maze Chihiro had almost gotten lost in so many years ago. He came to a room she had never seen before and brought her inside.

The walls were painted with a basic aqua color with pale green designs in swirl patterns. Against one wall was a black desk with matching green swirls climbing up each side. Pens, paper, a light, and some flowers were arranged on top.

Next to the desk was a closet door.

Across from the desk and the closet was the queen sized bed. Tons of fluffy pillows padded the area bellow the tall black head board. The comforter began as a green and faded to a blue at the top. The pillows were pattered with striped, circles, and abstract designs.

Nest to the bed was a side table that matched the main desk with a small lamp and a clock.

Paper lights hung from the ceiling in the corners in clusters.

A rug covered the hard wood floor in the center of the room.

"It's beautiful" Chihiro said.

"It's yours."

"I beg your pardon?" She asked shocked.

"This room is just for you, for whenever you visit. Which I hope will be often"

I couldn't contain my joy. I threw my arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"Thank you Haku, it's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it"

Haku walked over to the bed and ever so gently lay her down. I was grateful for that. Everything hurt, but the pain seemed to go away when she was near Haku. He made her feel so much better. She was so happy to be back!

Suddenly, Rin rushed into the room and ran straight past Haku to Chihiro. She threw herself at Chihiro in a fierce hug. As Rin's body collided with hers Chihiro was shocked with sudden ripples of pain that shot through her injuries. She gasped loudly and tried to pull back, which in all honesty just made things worse.

"Rin get off of her!" Roared Haku and he threw Rin's body off of Chihiro. "Chihiro, darling are you alright? Tell me where it hurts."

Chihiro took deep even breaths to steady herself. "Pretty much everywhere, but I'm okay now."

Rin stepped forward. "I hurt you? I'm sorry I didn't mean to! You're still injured?" She asked hurriedly.

Haku studied Chihiro intently. "Let me help" he said. Chihiro looked at him in confusion but nodded her head anyway. "Thank you. I promise I'll be gentle."

Haku had Chihiro lay back on the bed. He pulled up the bottom of her shirt slightly and just managed to contain his growl. Rin on the other hand emitted a loud gasp.

Chihiro's torso was covered in bruises and there on her side was healing scar tissue.

Chihiro could see the emotional blaze in Haku's eyes and reached a hand up to cup his face while whispering reassuringly "I'm alright"

"No! You are not alright! Why would you even put yourself at risk like this Chihiro?"

Chihiro bent her head like a child being scolded. While waiting for an answer Haku began to circle his hand above Chihiro's torso and she could feel magic touch her skin.

"After the spirit world I had grown stronger but I was still so dependent on all of you. I used to visit the bath house everyday but would always return home by nightfall. One evening I gathered my courage and prepared to stay past the sunset. However, my friend Mat found me and yelled at me for "trespassing". He was nice enough not to bring me to the authorities but in doing so he got me involved. I was desperate for a distraction from the loneliness and homesickness I felt then and so I joined the force as its youngest member. I did what the others couldn't. I helped many people, killed people to save lives. But it often comes at a cost."

Haku stopped moving his hand and looked deeply into Chihiro's eyes. "You made sacrifices to help others, that is truly noble, but I don't want you in danger. It kills me to see you hurt like this." He bent over and ever so lightly kissed the bruises and wound.

His lips made them feel better and at each touch goose bumps dotted her skin in the wake of Haku's lips.

"Haku" Chihiro whispered. Hiss faced moved up her body to stop at eye level.

"Yes Chihiro" He whispered back. God, his voice was velvet, so deep and rich. It was so sexy.

"I…" Chihiro stammered. "I love you"

"I love you more" Haku said and he leaned in and placed his lips firmly against hers. "Do you feel better?"

"Oh yes, much better!" Chihiro said. Haku lowered his face to meet Chihiro's and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Come, then" he said, "Let's get some food into you. I'm not going to let you go so easily as to vanish from my grasp again." Chihiro smiled at this.

As Haku helped Chihiro stand Rin spoke up again. "Chihiro I really am sorry, I didn't know."

"Rin, really it's okay, I'm just as happy to see you, I promise." Rin smiled at her.

…

Around an hour later the three were huddled around a table with mounds of food before them.

Unlike the first time the spirit workers of the bath house were overjoyed to see Chihiro again, although they still thought she stank of human. They happily fed her the meal.

They also watched the affection bestowed upon her by their employer. They knew Chihiro's return would change things at the bath house, and they would most likely be for the better.

Chihiro's laughter could be heard as Haku made fun of human clichés. She sat back in her chare, satisfies and still chuckling.

"Alright I am positively stuffed."

"Like a big fat turkey" Rin said and Chihiro laughed again.

As the trio were preparing to leave the table a worker approached Haku.

"Master Haku you are needed to review the new hall construction and also your assistance is required in room 43 with the northern delegates." Haku groaned. The last thing he wanted was to be pulled away from Chihiro least of all to do the boring aspects of work.

"Alright" He turned to Chihiro. "I am sorry. I am needed. Rin, you may now have that "girl time" you wanted. "

Chihiro was disappointed. She wanted to spend as much time with Haku as possible. But she didn't let her feelings show. Instead she forced a smile on her face.

Haku knew that the smile on Chihiro's face wasn't genuine and he hated having to leave. But as the manager it was his responsibility to take care of the bath house. Maybe it was time for a vacation.

"Yay!" Rin screeched, oblivious to the reluctant parting before her.

…

The occupants of the bath house began to settle down as the rays of sunlight began to scorch the land.

Rin and Chihiro sat outside Rin's room with their feet dangling off the overhang.

They had told long stories of the times during and events within the past years.

Now, Rin was moving onto the presence.

"So, you and dragon boy huh?" Chihiro blushed instantly.

"Well…"

"I think you two are made for each other."

"You do?" Chihiro asked.

"oh Yeah! Chihiro truth is he has had decades to settle down or find the right woman but he barely prayed any attention to the opposite sex. All of a sudden you come into the picture and his whole world is turned upside down. I've never seen him treat anyone even remotely close to the way he treats you. And the way you look at each other… it doesn't seem like a simple crush to me. No he's head over heels for you."

_So am I,_ Chihiro thought.

"I truly love him Rin. The other girls in my school used to gossip about which boy was cuter but I never was interested, not in the gossip, not in the men, not in anyone. My heart only belonged to Haku. I'd never been happier than when he told me he loved me."

"A spirit and a human, who would have thought?" Rin said.

"Has it never happened before?" Asked Chihiro nervously.

"Well there are a couple of legends but they are from thousands of years ago so who knows their truth."

At that moment movement caught Chihiro's eye. There to the right, almost out of view, flew a pearl white dragon, twisting and dancing through the wind.

_Haku!_ Chihiro thought.

Rin caught the snap of Chihiro's head in the right direction and turned to see what she was looking at.

"Ahhh, speak of the dragon" Rin said.

"He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Man, you've got it bad!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Haha would you ever tell him that?"

"Oh I don't know. Not sure he'd want to hear it."

"You kidding? It would make his heart melt."

Haku flew away out of view and Chihiro missed him instantly.

"Hey, it's late. We both should probably get some sleep." Rin said.

"Okay. Pleasant dreams Rin"

"You too Chihiro"

Chihiro got up and left Rin's room. She slowly made her way to the bedroom Haku had given her. She walked to the closet and found it empty. She would get to fill it herself. She smiled at this.

Unfortunately this meant she didn't have a pair of PJs for the night.

Not wanting to sleep in the clothes she would probably have to re-wear tomorrow Chihiro stripped down to just her underwear and bra.

She put the clothes away and slid under the covers. The bed was extremely comfortable. Within minutes Chihiro was fast asleep.

**Well? I know it wasn't very action based or extreme but I needed a transition chapter. What did you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. The Cure

***I know it's been a while but I'm back so YAY. Lol. Unfortunately life doesn't halt for fanfiction so other priorities came first.**

**But onto the next chapter!**

**Also, all your reviews really motivate me so keep them up and the story will continue ;)**

**Here is chapter 7 so I hope you guys enjoy.***

The Cure

Haku-

Haku had spent the past number of hours checking on the progress around the bathhouse and tending to rich delegates from a foreign region. The spirits were kind enough but when he had checked in on them they had insisted on talking business. Finally he was free of them and had leapt out a nearby window to fly and relieve the stress the spirits had brought him. He just needed a moment to breath. So he transformed and twisted through the air.

Haku felt the wind blow through his mane. He soared through the clouds and twisted through the vapor. He emerged from a high cloud and was bathed in light from the rising sun. He held for a moment, enjoying the warm rays, before falling back towards the ground. Long before he met the open land he flew once more back up and into his office window.

He transformed back into the form of a man and smiled to himself. He could always count on flying to improve his mood…flying and Chihiro. Or better yet flying with Chihiro upon his back dear lord!

Haku shook his head and calmed his thoughts, however thinking of Chihiro now gave him a desire to at least see her. He wondered if she would have retired by now.

Walking through the halls Haku came to a stop outside Chihiro's bedroom. He knocked on the door once. When he did not receive an answer he silently opened the door and began to step inside.

"Chihiro?" He asked in a whisper. Again no answer came to him. Entering the room fully he looked around the empty quarters until his eyes landed on the large bed.

There lay Chihiro sleeping soundly under the covers. The top of the covers were pulled down as one of her arm lay on top of the comforter and the other bent upward to curve by her head. This revealed enough of her chest so that Haku could see that she was only wearing a bra. Haku blushed instantly and turned his gaze downward.

Chihiro did not stir from her sleep and so Haku risked looking back at her. Her eyes moved according to a dream under her eye lids. Her lips were parted somewhat as she took in deep breaths. Haku stared at her full lips and let his eyes trail down her slender neck and to her chest. He felt heat rising beneath his skin and a need filling his lower regions.

He started to growl in anticipation before catching himself and quickly removing himself from Chihiro's room. Quickly, he reached his own bed and plopped onto it with a sigh.

_She only just got back! I can't rush this! I don't want to push her too far. _

Haku longed to claim Chihiro as his own. He knew absolutely that Chihiro was his mate. There would never be another for him. He wanted to show Chihiro his world and bond her to him.

But her being a human not only would he have to take time to be sure of the extent of her feeling but he would explain everything to her as well so that she understood the fully meaning of their relationship.

Seeing her lying there on the bed like that had given him a hopeful glimpse at the future. He hoped that one day he would see that image again but he would be allowed to act on his instincts and that she would accept him.

Haku sighed again. He was not a very patient dragon but he would wait for her, despite how much he disliked it.

Haku managed to fall asleep and dreamt of his life with Chihiro.

Chihiro-

When Chihiro awoke the sun was just setting. She hurried out of bed and shimmied into my clothes then rushed out of the room into the complex maze of hallways.

Rin happened to be walking towards Chihiro and the two bumped into each other.

"Oh Chihiro, I was actually just coming to see you. Haku says he's sorry but he had to go away on business for the day and left you in my care." Rin winked at her. "So since I suspect your closet is empty would you like to into town for a bit of shopping?"

Chihiro was surprised. "You mean the spirit town across the bridge? I thought they only sold food for the tourists."

"Nope. In fact there is a perfect little shop I want to bring you to." Chihiro smiled. She had never known girl time could be so much fun!

"Sure. Let's go"

Rin led Chihiro across the bridge and through the streets. They took a turn and entered an area where the shops were packed very close together.

Rin and Chihiro entered a small green painted building. A typical spirit stood behind a tan counter. The edges of his form wavered and shifted. Chihiro tore her gaze from the owner to his merchandise. Rin motioned for her to look around while she reunited with her old friend.

Chihiro and Rin finally returned to the bath house laden with shopping bags. Rin helped Chihiro put everything away.

Unfortunately as a supervisor Rin then had to leave to do her own job and Chihiro was left to herself.

With nothing ells to do her mind began to wonder. She began to think about her and Haku.

Could this relationship even work, a human and a spirit? She would grow old and he was immortal. He was an all powerful Dragon and she was just a weakling human who sometimes carried a gun. He was perfect and she was well…not. She didn't deserve him but that didn't stop him from occupying her every thought.

No, they had to work because she loved him with all of her heart. Beyond all of their differences that had to count for something right?

Feeling that she's thought enough for now, Chihiro was growing restless and so left the halls of the bathhouse and wandered into the gardens. She took her time in moving through the maze of flowers and giggled as the occasional stray plant tickled her. She ended up in a clearing with a small stone bench against a far wall of flowers though Chihiro didn't feel like sitting. After all, she'd just gotten through lying in a hospital bed for a week. So she decided to do some exercises to help keep her muscles lose and hopefully help the wound that still throbbed at her side.

She lowered her self into a stance and slowly began to intricate moves to her martial arts training. First would come the graceful preparation followed by a powerful thrust of movement.

Eventually, Chihiro decided she would try some kicks and see how they felt. Balancing on one leg she shifted her weight and forced a side kick. She gasped painfully as her side stretched then twisted with the action and pulled on the wound. She fell to the grass and held her side tenderly. She muttered a few curses as she regained her focus and felt the wave of pain dissipate and her ragged breathing slowed. _Alright, perhaps enough practice for today_, she thought and straightened gently.

She'd lost her focus during the fight, for a second, the very briefest moment, but it had almost gotten her killed. She huffed a breath in annoyance. Why couldn't she be stronger? Chihiro wished for a weapon in that moment just to give her a sense of security.

Her nights at the hospital had been devoted to only two things. Dreams of returning to Haku and the others. Nightmare's of past battles and the dangerous men coming after her.

She shook her head and began walking back through the garden and through the bathhouse to her room. She walked into the bathroom connected to her chamber and looking into the mirror she noticed a growing red stain on her side. She must have pulled the stitches. She took off her shirt and threw it into the sink and filled the sink with water to let the fabric soak.

Chihiro saw thin trickles of blood leaving the very corner of the wound. _It could be worse_, she thought and dabbed at it with a nearby towel, applying pressure until it stopped. She rummaged around for some bandages and wrapped the few she found around her waist.

"Chihiro" Came a sudden worried call from the doorway. Chihiro whirled to find Haku filling the frame.

Haku-

Business was becoming a sin. Again he was called away for his dearest Chihiro on urgent duties. It wasn't fair to her. He'd just gotten her back and he was not devoting nearly as much time to her as he should have been. He was sick of responsibility; Chihiro was his number one priority.

Haku flew through the air with determined speed. He didn't waste time enjoying the feel of the nightly wind or notice how the stars in the clear sky reflected off of his scales. He headed straight for his window and flew in, coming to a graceful landing and making sure to not disturb anything. He transformed back into the shape of a man and walked with purpose through the halls. The sun would be once more rising again soon and he believed Chihiro would be in her room. He knocked gently but received only silence as he had the night before. Was she in bed already?

He quietly pushed the door open and found the room empty. However, there was light coming from the open door leading to the restroom. No sound of water or movement could be heard so Haku curiously walked closer. He stood in the door way and there was Chihiro focused on the mirror, watching as she nonchalantly wrapped herself in bandages. The fact that she stood only in a bra and pants did not escape his notice but at the moment her need of medical attention prevailed over lust. Instantly Haku was horrified. "Chihiro" He said worriedly. It was a statement to draw her attention and it instantly did just that.

"You're back" She said astonished. It hurt a bit that she was surprised at all that he was present but he pushed the thought aside.

"Yes. What happened?" He demanded, moving closer to her. Chihiro's head dipped slightly in submission.

"Rin had to return to work so I decided I wanted to do something more productive than just sitting around thinking so I went to the gardens and exercise a bit. I pulled the stitches around the edge of my wound." She turned her head away to the side so he wouldn't see her embarrassment, although he was so attuned to her he noticed it anyway.

Haku was right in front of her then. He raised a hand and cupped her cheek to raise her gaze to meet his. He cared for her so much, he was unsure what tore at his heart more, the physical wound at her side or that she felt judged and regretful around him. "It is unfair to you that all of us have been so preoccupied with work".

She shrugged and interrupted him saying "It's fine. Of course I understand." Haku shook his head.

"We…I should not have let such a foolish thing tear us apart even momentarily. Especially when I just got you back." He said wistfully. "I promise such actions will not continue" He leaned forward and pulled Chihiro into a sweet kiss. He'd missed her lips. Even just after a day he felt desperate for her.

"Haku" She whispered blissfully.

"Let me heal you." He asked already bending to one knee to be at a better level.

"Really what you did earlier made it feel much better." She said. Haku only shook his head.

"Let me do more" He began to pull away the bandages and growled softly when he encountered the blood. No creature as pure and wonderful as Chihiro should be made to bleed. He was angered that someone had done this to her.

Chihiro pulled back, taking his growl as disgust and rejection at the human blood. She quickly covered the wound again and took a step back. "It's okay" She said. It hurt that she repulsed him. It cut deeper than any bullet or knife that she was grotesque to him but she had known it already. She couldn't blame him. It was natural for any creature to shy away from or act aggressively towards what was unpleasant and to gravitate towards the appealing. It was simple logic that Haku acted this way towards the oozing blood but still it cut deep.

Haku's anger doubled as he realized what Chihiro must be thinking. She was hiding her face in the hair that framed it and refused to meet his gaze while firmly holding the dressing in place. "Chihiro" He said sternly. She flinched at his tone, ready for rejection. "Come here to me" He commanded forcefully.

She shook her head. "Really, it's okay" He growled again and she shivered.

"I want you to come back to me Chihiro. I want to heal you. Do not dare think that I am not attracted to you. Chihiro can you not see it is exactly the opposite? I crave you. I want you like nothing before. I am furious with the fact that someone was capable of doing this to you. Please come to me darling. Healing you will bring me utter joy, I assure you." I Chihiro's head had risen by the end of his words and looked at him in disbelief. How could she comprehend that he meant what he said? It could not be real. He was simply that selfless that he would overcome natural objection, that was the only explanation. But Chihiro was proud and did not want his pity.

Except that when she looked straight into his eyes ready to defy him she saw no sacrifice. In those crystal orbs she could the truth plainly revealed. He'd meant every word. As impossible as it seemed he had spoken from his heart. Chihiro's lips parted slightly as she took this in. She took a step towards him and stood before him, closer than she had before, as her silent answer.

His expression softened immediately and he beamed up at her, still on one knee. "Thank you" He whispered. He was thanking her? This seemed all too much for her to wrap her mind around. "Let me heal you properly" He said. He would show her how much he wanted her; he would remove not only her pain but her doubts as well. Instead of healing her there as he'd planned, he scooped her up into his arms as he stood.

Although momentarily surprised she quickly snuggled against him and he kissed the top of her head. Haku brought them over to the bed and laid her down tenderly. Then, he crawled on after her.

Chihiro's eyes never left his as she tracked his movements. He moved over her and held himself by his arms that supported him from either side of her abdomen. One hand reached to remove the bandage from around her side and the wound was exposed to the open air.

Tantalizingly slowly he bent down and brought his lips inches from her skin. She remained frozen in place as she waited for his next move.

His lips parted and he extended his tongue and licked along the damaged tissue. Chihiro gasped as she felt pleasure instead of the expected pain. The sensation was erotic. She could feel his intimate magic working as he touched her but it was his lips and that tongue that set her skin on fire. She moaned as his tongue flicked and worshiped the area. "Haku" She whispered and it encouraged him.

His long hair fell over his shoulders and brushed the bare skin of her abdomen and it was like a thousand tiny caresses. She sighed in bliss as Haku attended to his mate. Chihiro could feel, past the beautiful sensations that completely took over her mind, the wound closing and healing.

Haku had meant for the act to please his love and reassure her in the most undeniable of ways. And while he knew it had done just that, he was not expecting the wave of need that had hit him when he tasted her. The human blood lapped up by his swirling tongue had awoken primal instincts in him that demanded attention. She tasted like heaven and he found he could not have enough. He loved the way her body responded to him, the soft sighs and moans that escaped Chihiro's lips as he did this for her and also how her body healed quickly under his attention.

When he was sure the flesh would not tear again, he reluctantly raised his head. He took notice that Chihiro's breathing was slightly heavier and her eyes had a far off look to them. "Better?" he asked a bit spellbound himself.

She nodded. "Much, much better" She affirmed. His smile widened.

"Good. Sleep should be the final cure."

Chihiro snorted. "You sound like my doctor." He chuckled a bit.

"It's because we are both right" He said and pulled himself up to kiss her greedily. She responded in kind to his lips and licked along his lower lip asking entrance. He granted and they kissed passionately for many moments.

Finally the two pulled away needing air and they rested their foreheads against one another. "I guess I should leave you to it then" He said reluctantly. In truth the last thing Haku wanted was to leave her.

Chihiro nibbled on her lower lip nervously. It was unlike her to be insecure but Haku had awakened all sorts of new feelings within her.

"Could you possibly stay?" She asked hesitantly. Haku's eyes lit up at this. She was actually asking him!

"It is what you want?" He asked. He had to be sure he wasn't pushing her. She nodded and he beamed at her in response. "Of course I will stay my love!" He moved off of her to her side and wrapped and arm around her and pulled her close to him. She came willingly and it made his heart swell with pride.

Chihiro fingered the tunic he wore. "Perhaps you should take this off…so that you can be more comfortable." She said softly. Above her head Haku smile widened.

"You're right. It is a tad scratchy." With fluid movements he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Haku knew that so soon after being injured Chihiro was in no condition to consider more physical activities, especially not when she aroused the Dragon in him. But his mind could not help but wonder and he was thrilled at how things had progressed this far already and comfortably for her.

Haku pulled the blankets over them so Chihiro would not get cold and he could keep her nestled safely against him. Using magic he dimmed the lights so Chihiro could rest easier.

"You're amazing Haku, do you know that?" He was taken aback by her words.

"I have not applied such flattery to myself." He said simply, hiding his uncharacteristic glee.

"Well you are." She said and rubbed her cheek against his now bare chest. Haku let his eyes close and his head fall back as he savored the sensation.

"Sleep well my beautiful Chihiro." For the first time he did not hesitate to allow the possession into his words and to call her his.

Chihiro placed a kiss over his heart and whispered "Sleep well my dragon."

**Okay so…..? Thoughts? REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW!**


End file.
